


Stardust

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi and his soulmate go stargazing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “can I get “stardust” with Kakashi x reader? I’m obsessed with that word hngh” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!

Kakashi was a lucky man, and he knew it. Most people never got to meet their soulmates, even in times of peace like these; there were so many people in this world that you could search your whole life and never find the person whose soulmate mark matched your own. And yet, he had been lucky enough to find you at such a young age.

You worked in the cipher division, and had helped crack the code of Jiraiya’s dying message. He thought you were a genius and impossibly gorgeous before he even saw the tiny tattoo on your wrist: a star about the size of your thumbnail, outlined in black, with a smaller star just above and to the side of it. He had stared for a moment, not believing it to be true, before exposing his own wrist to you.

“Looks like we’re soulmates,” is all he could manage to say, watching your eyes flit to his wrist before your face broke into a giant grin. You had run directly into his arms, and though Kakashi had never been the type for physical affection, he decided he had never felt something so incredible as his own soulmate throwing their arms around him for the first time, overwhelmed with the same joy that made his heart feel like it would explode from his chest. He had held you close as Naruto and Shikamaru stared, trying to hold back tears.  _ I’m not alone anymore _ .

You had been dating from that point on, and Kakashi had sworn to spend all the time he could around you when he wasn’t away on missions or otherwise busy with jonin duties. He was worried at first about you not being a ninja: that you wouldn’t understand why he was able to see you so little (or at least so much less than he would have liked), and that if anything happened to you, you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself. But over time, he grew to appreciate your civilian status: for one thing, he didn’t have to worry about you going off on missions and potentially being hurt, and for another, you were always waiting at home for him when he got back from missions, usually with a home cooked meal (and damn, did you know how to cook). He taught you some basic self defense, just in case, and made sure you were always stocked with some of his extra kunai knives and even paper and smoke bombs. You had laughed at first, not understanding his anxiety, but once you had seen his face, you understood.

“I can’t lose you,” he had said, and you nodded, taking the weapons from him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wouldn’t lose you, too; he couldn’t. 

On this clear, calm night, the two of you were sprawled out on the roof of your shared home, stargazing. You had always had a thing for the stars; if you weren’t such a genius code breaker, you’d definitely be an astronomer. You knew all about stars and hundreds of different constellations, some of which you were pointing out to him now.

“That one’s Virgo -- that’s your zodiac sign,” you said, and he nodded, watching your finger trace the outline of the constellation. You turned to smile at him, and even though the two of you had been dating for years now, his heart still skipped a beat when he saw your grin. He thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. “Did you know our signs are super compatible?”

“Of course they are, we’re soulmates,” he said, smiling and pulling you closer to snuggle into his side. You sighed, relaxing into him, and fell quiet. Kakashi had just begun to think you had fallen asleep when you spoke up again.

“You know, some people believe we’re all made of stardust,” you said quietly, and he turned to look at you. The night sky was mirrored in your eyes, thousands of twinkling stars dotting your irises. “They say since the world was formed by the explosion of stars, that we ourselves are made of the stuff of stars. Technically, we are made of a lot of the same elements, so I suppose that’s true.” You turned to smile at him. “Maybe soulmates come from the same star, that’s why we fit so well together.”

He couldn’t help but smile back at you. Kakashi had never been the time for lofty theories -- he even doubted that soulmates were truly perfect for each other until he met you -- but something about the way you smiled at him and the way your eyes glistened with dreams made him want to believe you. You had that effect on him; he felt like he should write down everything you said, preserving every bit of you as much as he could.  _ Before it’s too late _ , the voice at the back of his mind said, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to lose you.

_ I’m going to buy a ring tomorrow _ , he thought, watching as you snuggled back into his shoulder and began to point out constellations to him once more.  _ I want them by my side forever _ . He rested his head atop yours gently, and watched your finger trace the stars, trying to figure out what size ring you would wear, and what kind of gem would be right for the most perfect person in the world.


End file.
